


Pack

by Moonrose91



Series: The Call of the Dragon [6]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: Awakening, F/M, Gen, Magic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrir can hide his wolf (it is just difficult).</p><p>Except when it goes against his wishes to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

Asivia laughed as she and Fenrir ran around outside, under Galanoth’s watchful eye.

The recent dragon attacks had lead him to return to Dragesvard, but so far it seemed his presence had scared them off. He watched as Fenrir jumped at Asivia and she laughed, rolling with the tackle to pin him in the snow, which clung to their hair.

He smiled as Fenrir laughed, his odd bracelets gleaming dully in the sunlight when he heard the earth-shaking roar of a dragon. Galanoth turned, bracing his spear as he turned to attack the thing that dared come near Dragesvard.

He immediately braced himself and drew a knife before throwing it, the dagger twirling through the air before sinking into the dragon’s wing. It screeched and veered off slightly, managing to keep in the air. Galanoth prepared to run out to face it when he felt his feet shift. He glanced down to see the snow melting and the heat came shortly after. He turned to find Asivia standing there, gleaming with fire. Fenrir had backed off slightly, staring, and Galanoth watched as she suddenly released a fireball that flew through the air, _slamming_ into the dragon. It waivered and let out another roar before retreating, blood and scales dropping from its retreating form.

Galanoth didn’t have long to be amazed, however, as Asivia’s legs folded underneath her, already falling into a dead faint. “Asivia!” Fenrir exclaimed, catching her.

Galanoth rushed to her side and saw her glazed over eyes before he carefully collected her in his arms. “Fenrir, run ahead to the mage’s. Tell her I am heading to the Dragon Bane,” Galanoth ordered and Fenrir raced off.

Once out of sight, his eyes gleamed and he tore off, leaving gouges in the snow as he used his severely depleted magic to go racing through Dragesvard toward the mage’s. He was sure some of the buildings splintered ever so slightly when he used them to push off or change his direction, and he continued to race through, finally sliding to a stop in front of where the old woman lived.

He could barely catch his breath and the shackles almost seemed to burn, but he didn’t care, pounding on the door. “Mage Gonny, Mage Gonny,” he called and she opened the door.

“What is it?” she demanded.

“It’s Asivia. She threw a huge fireball into the sky and I think she might be dying!” Fenrir exclaimed, gripping the old woman’s wrist and tugging.

However, he shouldn’t have worried.

Mage Gonny was already running, however, at the ‘large fireball’ part.

Fenrir let out a _very_ inhuman growl and took off after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Asivia was obviously having issues breathing and Mage Gonny sighed, gently pressing a hand to the girl’s forehead. “I can’t help. Her mana has been severely drained beyond my capacity to aid with. I do, however, know of one who could be perfect to help. I must go contact him first, however,” she stated.

“If it is Cysero, we can get him here faster,” Domineca stated.

“No. Someone…older,” she stated and Fenrir twitched slightly.

Did she mean Warlic?

If she meant Warlic, there would be problems.

Namely with the fact it was Warlic himself that had locked Fenrir in the ice.

“Will this stop her from using mana in the future?” Abaven asked while Domineca paced.

“No…just sensitive. How or in what way will come about in time. But it shouldn't affect her mana usage,” Mage Gonny stated and hurried out. Fenrir felt a magic mirror get activated and he tensed when he heard Warlic.

Maybe he would stay there.

Fenrir hunkered down slightly and Samus the Braydenball bounced nervously next to him.

“Go be with Asivia,” he snarled and the Braydenball took off.

His eyes, briefly, became the golden yellow of a wolf’s before he managed to yank it all under control again.

If he entered his large form while not _under_ the village, he would destroy it.

He took a few deep breaths and settled comfortably back into his child form.

“Fenrir?” Galanoth called and he looked up.

“I need your help. Mage Gonny says there’s a potion we can make, but we need some ingredients. One is wild artic grass. Do you think you could collect it?” he asked and Fenrir hesitated.

He then glanced at his shackles before he nodded. “I think…I have a fuzzy memory of where some grows,” he responded.

Galanoth nodded. “Good. Do you need a weapon?” Galanoth asked.

“Knives would be good,” he answered and nearly winced as the fire weapons were handed to him.

Oh well.

At least in this form he couldn’t get injured by them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fenrir hunched slightly as a pack of artic wolves tried to intimidate. He snarled lowly and let his magic go slightly, letting a ghostly image of his true form stand in the snow, though it made his chest ache and his arms feel heavy. The wolves whined and backed off quickly, allowing Fenrir to pull his form back in. He glanced back nervously, but Dragesvard seemed well.

The Ice of the North was his prison and he had a broad range, it seemed, so long as he carried his shackles with him.

Or part of them. The rest of the chains had absorbed his additional mass, keeping the glacier from capsizing, or worse.

He knelt down and began to cut the artic grass, stuffing it into the bag he had brought with him.

The wolves, while now fearful of him, hadn’t left yet.

He hoped this wouldn’t mean he would need to fight his way out later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fenrir stumbled into the inn and found himself being caught, gently, by his jailer.

“Artic grass,” he stated and handed it to Warlic before slipping out of the way.

Warlic nodded his thanks, but otherwise seemed focused on Asivia, so all was good. Fenrir kept out of the way, however, and was relieved when Warlic declared ‘the girl’ out of danger.

“I would stop to chat, but I have to go. Some minor changes in either hair or eye color may happen, but it is unlikely. She’ll keep those gray eyes for life, I am sure,” Warlic stated and quickly left, and Fenrir watched him go.

However, after walking a safe distance away, Warlic stopped and stepped to the side.

Fenrir barely kept back his snarl of rage and made sure that Asivia was safe for himself (his wolf instincts demanded it) before he ducked out himself.

The minute he found Warlic, he settled on a barrel and dropped the ‘innocent child with no memory beyond a name and general direction I come from’ act, sitting in front of the only being that is older than he.

“We have very little time before Domineca comes hunting me out. And she’s been itching to drive her ax into someone’s head since her daughter shot that fireball of into an ice dragon,” Fenrir stated.

“When Galanoth said a figure appeared, as if a shadow, then disappeared, I thought it might have been you,” Warlic stated and the wolf in child’s skin shrugged.

“That’s why you came running then? To protect innocent children from the big bad wolf?” he asked, baring his teeth at the mage.

He didn’t bother hiding his more wolfish characteristics in front of Warlic as the sun began to set.

“I’m still trapped. It is either the chains beneath the ice or this limited human form in these bracelets. You have no need of worry Warlic,” he added, his voice sharp.

He was still Alpha here.

If Warlic wished to infringe on his territory, he would have to fight Fenrir for it.

And Warlic knew it.

He sighed softly and looked away. “Why now?” Warlic asked.

“Dear Mage, can’t you smell it?” he responded and the ancient mage gave him a slightly irritated look.

“You humans and your pathetic sense of smell. Everything is _changing_! I can smell it on the wind. I could smell it in the _ice_. Something _big_ is going to happen. Something that will encompass all of Lore. I couldn’t bear to just lie down in the ice and listen to it pass by,” he stated, and Warlic looked to the sky.

He didn’t follow his gaze.

He could smell the changes in the air.

And it all rested around a small, soft-spoken girl in Dragesvard of all places!

“If she chooses the path of the Mage, she may one day go down in history,” he stated and Fenrir let out a low growl.

“Not under you she won’t! She’s _mine_ Warlic!” Fenrir snarled, his form wavering dangerously.

Warlic took a step back and Fenrir stood up on the barrel. “She’s _mine_ Warlic. Whatever destiny awaits her, whatever power she wields, from now until the day her soul goes to join the rest, _she is mine!_ My packmate, my Beta, _mine_! And if you _dare_ try to take her out of Dragesvard and under your wing, I will find a way to _get her back_ , do you understand?” he growled, his voice rumbling beyond what it should be capable.

The glacier trembled slightly in warning and Warlic nodded.

“Do not return to the north again, Warlic, unless it is an emergency,” Fenrir warned, already pulling himself back under control.

He then hopped off the barrel and smiled up at him. “Thanks Mr. Warlic,” he stated and ran off, his feet crunching through the snow.

Warlic merely watched him go with the knowledge that, should even one _hair_ go over the line, Warlic could _easily_ take him down…permanently and without irreversible damage.

He headed back to the waiting gryphon, who flapped his wings nervously as Warlic approached. “Odd. Only time I’ve ever seen Lenny act this way is around wolves,” she stated and Warlic gave a small smile.

“I was working with wolf regants today,” he explained and carefully settled on the gryphon’s back, once he calmed down.

With a running leap, the gryphon took off, flying towards the Tower he shared with Cysero.


End file.
